kuukuuharajukufandomcom-20200213-history
Rudie
General information= Rudolph Rhodes, nicknamed Rudie, is one of the six main characters of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. He is the band manager of HJ5. Personality Rudie is the hyper, overexaggerating, and clumsy manager of HJ5. He desperately wants his girls to succeed and become music stars, but things never go as planned. He is a nice guy, but he is definitely naive and often gets the band members into predicaments that they have to get themselves out of. He describes himself as a master of deal-making and will jump at any opportunity to expand his "connections." Biography Rudie sometimes stretches the truth about the gigs he schedules for HJ5. Due to his personality, Rudie is very unlucky. In almost every episode, he loses his clothes, crashes into something, or makes someone angry. Sometimes, all three happen. In "Oh, G," Rudie admits he is afraid of butterflies due to a bad experience as a kid. In the flashback he is seen attempting to capture one inside a net. As he corners it on a tree he swipes the net, but aims too high and the butterfly escapes. In addition he knocked a beehive down on his head. Rudie has a big crush on Music. In "Greenhouse," he professes his crush to her. He says to Music, "I've always had a very special spot in my heart for you and I think—" but is cut off before he can finish saying what he feels. Music also has a crush on him, and she kisses him after he falls into a coma in "Emotizoms." Background He has a nephew named Jimmy who he is extremely proud of. His catchphrase is "Nailed it!" He seems to have an ongoing rivalry with Sammy Stars, who always manages to one up him when it comes to winning hoodies at the Totally Teen Awards. Almost every gig he gets the girls seem too good to be true. In G, This Is Awfully Deep it was revealed that he is not above lying just to make himself look good as their manage. He is a big fan of Twisty T as seen in Super Kawaii Sunday, going so far as to stalk him outside the restaurant and pretend to be the valet. Rudie always seems to have a business card handy when. In The Kawaiifier he makes the Tanaka Boys sign a contract stating HJ5 is not responsible for any damages that occur while using the Kawaiifier. Despite some of the above examples he does care for the girls as a friend and manager and even shows compassion and common sense. In Totally Teen Genie at the end of the episode he admits that he doesn't need a hoodie award to make him proud, the girls do that for him. He (unsuccessfully) attempts to rescue the girls when the sinkhole collapsed in the park in G, This Is Awfully Deep. In Delectabubbles, he shows some common sense as a manager. While the girls immediately wanted to go to Bubble Land and participate in the Yum Yum Band Competition, Rudie was skeptical because there were no formal contracts and didn't exactly trust Madame Shout. In Snowy the Frostman, before he did a gig for HJ5 Trivia *As shown on a calendar in The Trouble with Trilbys, Rudie's birthday is on Febuary 15th. *According to Music in Baby Rudie, his full name is Rudolph Adonis Fenwood Rhodes. Introduction |-| Appearances = Season 1 *Episode 1a: Totally Teen Genie *Episode 1b: Angel's Flight *Episode 2a: Music Baby *Episode 2b: Wanted Audience *Episode 3a: Game Over *Episode 3b: Phony Ponies *Episode 4a: Hello Puppy *Episode 4b: G, This Is Awfully Deep *Episode 5a: Baby's Birthday *Episode 5b: Labor Of Love *Episode 6a: Bad Boy and Little Girl *Episode 6b: Yummy Bear Nado *Episode 7a: Drums of Doom *Episode 7b: Adventures in Housesitting *Episode 8a: The Kawaiifier *Episode 8b: Super Kawaii Sunday *Episode 9a: Delectabubbles *Episode 9b: Kablooey Chewie *Episode 10a: Water Baby *Episode 10b: Music Zoo *Episode 11a: The Dotted Line *Episode 11b: Life is But a Dream *Episode 12a: Oh, G *Episode 12b: Greenhouse *Episode 13a: Control Plus Alt Plus Dimension *Episode 13b: Angel Hair *Episode 14a: Inside Job *Episode 14b: Sea Monkeying Around *Episode 15a: Trust Your Inner Uniphant *Episode 15b: Starr Power *Episode 16a: Zero G *Episode 16b: Angel Food *Episode 17a: Happy Slam *Episode 17b: Retro Fiasco *Episode 18a: HJ10 *Episode 18b: Wave of Love Season 2 *Episode 1a: Training Day *Episode 1b: Multi Tasking |-| Gallery = Promo Art Kuu Kuu Harajuku Rudie Rhodes Promo Art.png Kuu Kuu Harajuku Rudie Rhodes Promo Art 2.jpg Kuu Kuu Harajuku Rudie Rhodes Promo Art 3.png Rudie_jellybean_suit.png|Rudie's jellybean suit as seen in Yummy Bear Nado Rudie_rallies_the_citizens.png|Rudie's undershirt and jellybean boxers as seen in Yummy Bear Nado Rudie_all_washed_up.png|Looks like Rudie's all "washed up" (Adventures in Housesitting) Rudie_makes_finger_puppets.png|"Look, I can make finger puppets!" - Bad Boy and Little Girl Rudie_in_a_raft.png|Rudie will do anything for a business opportunity. Rudie_and_his_business_card.png|Rudie always has his business card handy. Kablooey_Chewie_14.png|Rudie thinks of ways to expand his market with all the Chewie clones in Kablooey Chewie Delectabubbles_1.png|Rudie looking at the doughnut case in Delectabubbles. Delectabubbles_13.png Delectabubbles_14.png|Rudie trapped inside a containment bubble in Delectabubbles. Music_Zoo_3.png|Rudie reveals the passes to explore the Harajuku Zoo in Music Zoo Kablooey_Chewie_3.png Water_Baby_12.png|Rudie doesn't want the merchandise ruined in Water Baby. The_Dotted_Line_2.png|Rudie surprises the girls with a contract to sign with Monotone Records in The Dotted Line. Life_is_But_a_Dream_10.png|Rudie reveals he got a gig for HJ5 at the Harajuku Stadium. Life_is_But_a_Dream_30.png|Rudie as he appears in G's dream in Life is But a Dream Rudie as a toddler.jpg|Rudie_as_a_toddler Rudie'sBirthdayCalender.png|Rudie's birthday. GroupWaving.png WhoWillCatchG.png RudieSeeYourselfOut.png LoveCaughtG.png RRmonsterPetKF.png|Rudie as a monster pet. 59RMfriendly01WW.png Screen Shot 2018-01-22 at 11.19.08 AM.png|Rudie as a garden Gnome G8is.jpg TBritRYS.png Younger Rudie.png|Rudie when he Was Wheaton White's Manager. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Family Members